SMG4 // Glitch Productions
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON SMG4, PLEASE VISIT THE SMG4 WIKI. |username = UC5ywBAXO4F4CoJGlfVIg9kw |image = AGF-l7-ukSFV4WImt eWV5XJWCFa7aRRdMNHjlDtaA=s288-c-k-c0xffffffff-no-rj-mo.jpeg |style = Gaming & Reactions |join date = November 28, 2016 |vids = 1K+ |update = Everyday |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = theawesomario |image = TheAwesomeMario.jpeg |style = Extras |join date = July 12, 2013 |vids = 63+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (1 year+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Luke Lerdwichagul (Born: ), better known online as SMG4 (initialized as SuperMarioGlitchy4) // Glitch Productions, is an Asian-Australian machinimist who makes'' Super Mario 64 Bloopers''. Lerdwichagul also owns an animation company named Glitch Productions (formerly known as Glitchy Boy) along with his older brother Kevin Lerdwichagul (born ). The company's productions are uploaded onto the SMG4 channel, including the YouTube original series Meta Runner. About Luke usually publishes a video every Saturday (Sunday in some time zones). While not the first to, he is currently the most subscribed Super Mario 64 Machinimist/blooper maker on YouTube, and the setting of most of his bloopers are either original SM64 maps and Garry's Mod maps. Most of his recent animation comes from Garry's Mod. He frequently uses sound clips from internet stars such as Smosh, and uses many YouTube Poop sound effects. He has also used some sound clips from the famous Mario Plush doll video maker, SuperMarioLogan. Some of his notable SM64 series include SSENMODNAR, Retarded64 (now known as R64), the normal Super Mario 64 Bloopers ''(renamed ''SMG4 ''after branding), ''If Mario was in...., and Guards N' Retards. In some of his videos, (most notably Christmas 2013: The 12 idiots of Christmas) he voices by himself and with assorted voices from people on YouTube and his sister. A lot of his humor is based around ridiculous humor, spaghetti, internet humor, rage comics, drugs, and naked people. On July 12th, 2013, he made a channel named theawesomario, which is supposedly Mario's channel. This was announced in the video super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario? As of December 3rd, he started up a Gaming channel with his brother Kevin called "Hobo Bros". He also recently made a video, MarioTube, which features different characters from the channel making channels of their own, and followed with the creation of many spin-off channels. Hobo Bros Hobo Bros is Luke's gaming channel, where he plays games with his older brother, Kevin Lerdwichagul. Rarely, they have played mostly Nintendo games, especially Super Mario games, because they reacted to meme videos more often. Hobo Bros Series *New Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario 64 TheAwesomeMario TheAwesomeMario, formerly theawesomario, is a channel that was supposedly owned by Mario. It is based of a video called "youtube mario?". It was SMG4's second channel until it became inactive after its latest video "Boopkins and Bob: The New Years Resolution", making Hobo Bros SMG4's second channel. As of today, the fate of the channel's future is currently unknown. Trivia *Some YouTubers, such as Kushowa, Luigikid Gaming, PSINESS99, Charmx, GameCubeDude, and Viger the Magnemite seem to react to SMG4's videos, although LuigiKid and PSINESS don't react to all of SMG4's videos. Frequent Characters Many characters featured in SMG4's videos originate from different video games, most of which the Mario series. However, they usually are protrayed with an alternate, more satirical personality. Some characters are YouTubers that are a part of the same community SMG4 started out in, but have had decreasing appearances following 2014. * Mario: The main character. Portrayed here as a pseudo-sociopathic retarded fat italian with a spaghetti fetish. * Luigi: Mario's brother, portrayed as more cowardly and usually the victim of several jokes. * SMG4: A version of the video's creator, manifesting as a blue and white pallet swap of Mario (most SM64 Blooper YouTubers follow a similar practice) who is obsessed with memes. * Peach: The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. * Old man/Hobo: A Pokemon NPC with a bathtub fetish. * Toad: A Toad who is obsessed with candy and hates his girlfriend. * Bowser: Originally a recurring villian, currently usually potrayed as a chef or anti-villian. * Fishy Boopkins: A Spike who has an obsession with anime and other weaboo culture. * Bob: A Garo from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who usually is potrayed as an asshole to the other characters, also formerly a rapper. *Meggy: An human girl (formerly an Inkling), who seems to be the least insane of the main characters. *Tari: A female blue haired cyborg who has the power to use her robotic arm to increase her powers signifigantly. An alternate version of her stars in the more serious web series Meta Runner. *Wario: A greedy fat man who is obsessed with money. *Waluigi: Wario's partner *MarioMario54321: A fellow SM64 Blooper creator who inspired SMG4 to create his videos. * Yoshi: A dinosaur from the Mushroom Kingdom. * Starman3: Leader of the YouTube Rangers, a group of blooper creators. * X/NintendoFan997: A friend of SMG4 who host the War of the Fat Italians videos. * FightingMario54321: A friend of SMG4 who frequently appeared in videos before 2015. * Enzo/Prinplup14: A member of YTR that is often portrayed as an unstable serial killer after his birthday was forgotten in one video. * Teletubbies: The main characters from the children's show of the same name. Depicted here as killers and villians. * Steve: The main character of Minecraft, who most characters are not fond of. * Dr. Robotnick/Dr. Eggman/Pingas man: The villian from Sonic the Hedgehog, depicted via a meme as repeatedly saying "Pingas". * Ganondorf/Ganon: The villian of The Legend of Zelda, portrayed as a more silly character in general. * Cappy * SMG3/Evil Zoroark Man: SMG4's arch nemesis and evil clone. * Master Hand * Swagmaster6969696969696969696969696969 * Chris * Saiko-Chan (Fishy Boopkin's Crazy Ex-Girlfriend that was brought to life from a generic dating sim) * Geofcraze634/Mewtwo kid * Mike/Chris * Sonic The Hedgehog * Toast Obsessed Shy Guy * Chica (from FNAF) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Anime YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views